Thinking of you, Valentine
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Separated on different missions Chuck finds a way to let Sarah know he hasn't forgotten


Made my deadline by half an hour! At least here in central time it's still Valentine's day. Enjoy. :)

Title: Thinking of you, Valentine  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Chuck/SarahCategory: Fluff!  
Summary: On separate missions over Valentine's day Chuck still finds a wayto let Sarah know he hasn't forgotten  
Notes: I'm two episodes behind on Chuck but couldn't resist this one. :) This does follow my other CS stories but you don't have to read those to read this. The quote used in the card I found on the web and is anonymous

Sarah Walker struggled to work the kinks from her neck as she trudged down the hallway to her hotel room.  
Her home.  
She'd flirted with the idea of asking the General to get an apartment.  
Especially since this operation had gone on longer than anyone had anticipated.  
As the weeks wore on however Sarah decided that the perks of living in a hotel outweighed the ones of having an apartment.

Bright morning sunlight streamed in as Sarah opened the door and dumped her bag ungracefully on the floor. It was nearly seven Los Angeles time but she was still feeling the affects of being in Paris the past week.  
Jetlag and homesickness.

Two things she'd never experienced on a mission until Chuck.  
Another reason why spies didn't fall in love.

Sarah shook her head as she moved to the window and looked out at the city.  
The upcoming holiday hadn't helped either.  
Even if it was a Hallmark holiday.  
One full of romance, flowers and candy.

Fate being fate she and Chuck had been split on separate missions for their first Valentine's day.  
She in Paris and he in Hong had been limited….a few sporadic text messages.  
She'd wanted his voice….his arms around her.

With a sigh Sarah turned away from the window.  
That wish wasn't going to be fulfilled for awhile.

The blonde woman sank down onto the right corner of the bed and kicked her shoes off.  
Her plane had gotten in at four followed by an hour debrief with Casey and General Beckman.  
Sarah was torn between breakfast and coffee or sleep.

A knock on the door surprised Sarah and she stood one hand instantly going to her gun tucked in her waistband.

"Who is it?"Walker called as her left hand rested on the doorhandle.

"Delivery….McNeil flowers."A young male voice replied.

Sarah opened the door part way and asked for the brown haired man's ID. Though she knew even those could be faked.  
After a moment's hesitation the youth produced a driver's license and a company ID.  
Sarah signed the electronic clipboard and accepted the gorgeous rose bouquet with a smile.

Kicking the door shut behind her Sarah did a quick examination of the flowers and small card. Once again noting that even a simple normal thing like receiving flowers a few days before Valentine's day was considered a threat.  
Normalcy doesn't live here.

Placing the glass vase enclosed bouquet on the table by the window Sarah determined that the flowers were safe.  
Safe, absolutely beautiful, and smelled heavenly.  
A dozen perfect red roses  
The small white card tucked inside had a simple rose on the front.

Sarah smiled seeing Chuck's familiar scrawl. She wondered how he'd found time to get a card to the florist.  
Though it was just like him to remember.  
To remember in the midst of ducking bad guys, disguises and mission briefs.

The card read:

'_Thinking of you, Valentine._  
_A hundred hearts would be too few  
To carry all my love for you_

_I love you and will see you soon._

_Chuck'_

Tears escaped and flowed down Sarah's cheeks causing the words to blur. She blinked them away.  
When she saw the roses her smile returned.

Pulling her cell phone out of her pant's pocket Sarah retreated to the bed still holding the card in her other hand.  
She pulled up the menu for text messaging and keyed in Chuck's contact typed 'The roses are beautiful. Thank you. I love you, be safe my Valentine.'  
She hit send and closed the phone placing it on the nightstand.

Leaning back against the pillow Sarah read the card once more. Her eyes grew heavy and sleep came quickly.  
Her last thoughts were of the roses, a sweet man and how lucky she was.

end


End file.
